Un mot qui m'était inconnu
by Queenie-shuu
Summary: Comment apprendre à un gosse qui a une mémoire phénoménale un mot qui est contraire aux souvenirs. (présence d'un OC à la fin)


Cela se passe quelques années en arrière, Rufus était jeune, il n'avait pas encore passé la dizaine d'années depuis, probablement un an ou deux avant d'atteindre les dix ans. Il s'entraînait à maîtriser sa magie, le MEMORY MAKE, son maître de magie savait beaucoup de choses sur la mémoire, Rufus avait de la chance, il pouvait en apprendre plus sur sa mémoire qui n'était pas comme les autres.

Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit d'hiver, le vieil homme lisait un livre tranquillement, assis sur un simple canapé, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée était la seule chose qui brisait le silence et qui apportait la chaleur dans la pièce. Rufus était à ses côtés, le regardant de ses yeux verts, comme à son habitude. Il hésitait à poser une question qui brûlait ses lèvres et qui tyrannisait son cerveau. Il était hésitant, de peur que son maître de magie n'ait pas la réponse ou change de sujet… finalement il se lança…

-Maître ? J'ai une question à vous poser…

L'homme releva la tête en direction de la petite tête blonde qui était face à lui, il fixa le visage de son élève, un visage à moitié caché par un masque rouge aux bordures dorées. Il fit signe à Rufus de poser sa question, une question qui tenait tant à Rufus pour avoir des réponses.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Oublier » ?

L'homme en resta sans voix pendant un instant puis il sourit doucement. Il savait que Rufus avait une mémoire spéciale, tout comme lui, l'homme avait pris le jeune Rufus, quand il avait environ cinq ans, comme élève quand il a vu ce que ce dernier avait pu faire avec sa mémoire face à un simple agresseur. C'était un don qu'il avait et qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler.

-« Oublier » est un concept… un concept assez spécial… il veut dire que nous perdons une partie de notre mémoire pour un temps limité, ou pour l'éternité.

Pour expliquer ceci plus facilement à Rufus, l'homme prit une pelote de laine, la déroula jusqu'au tiers et coupa le fil. Il mit la pelote sur le côté.

-Pour illustrer mes propos, la vie est représentée par un fil, la mémoire suit le courant de la vie, la mémoire est une partie de notre vie, la mémoire est comme une caméra, elle filme ce que l'on voit et elle enregistre tout ce qu'on a vécu, et quand on oublie une partie de notre mémoire (il coupa un petit morceau de laine à un certain endroit avec une paire de ciseaux), nous perdons une partie de notre vie, car on ne sait plus ce qu'il s'est passé à cet instant précis de notre vie, cette caméra a perdu ce qu'elle avait enregistré à cette endroit précis. Cela pourrait en venir à certains quiproquos.

-Vous assimilez la vie à une pelote de laine et la mémoire à une caméra ?

-C'était un exemple, d'ailleurs je vais prendre un autre exemple, imagine un tigre, il marque son territoire par plusieurs moyens, notamment ses griffes, il saura instantanément reconnaître ses marques qu'il a créé auparavant, contrairement aux êtres humains qui ne se souviendront pas de cela. Les humains sont les seuls êtres vivants qui sont capables de penser, ils sont donc les seuls qui sont capable d'oublier certaines choses, chez les animaux c'est de l'instinct. Mais je ne sais pas pour les animaux s'ils peuvent oublier, je ne le pense pas, mais à ma connaissance, seuls les humains peuvent oublier…

-Et les monstres ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent ne pas se souvenir d'une partie de leur vie comme nous ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, les monstres sont des cas à part. Pour moi, ce sont des idiots, ils peuvent parler, comme nous, mais leurs propos et leurs pensées sont dénuées d'intérêt.

Le vieil homme se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, cherchant de quoi boire, il se cogna légèrement le genou contre une chaise avant de passer la porte en poussant quelques jurons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre. Il posa les tasses sur la table basse.

-Tu comprends maintenant, Ru…

L'homme interrompit ce qu'il allait dire, il avait maintenant face à lui un gamin, à la chevelure dorée, portant un masque autour de ses yeux, qui s'était endormi, la tête reposante sur un des coussins du canapé. Rufus dormait tranquillement, bercé par la chaleur des flammes, le moelleux du canapé et du coussin, le doux crépitement du feu sur le bois, et la légère odeur de chocolat chaud qui était venue chatouiller ses narines. Le vieil homme se mit à sourire chaleureusement comme un vrai père. Il prit un plaid et le mit sur le corps de Rufus, il le laissa dormir en espérant que Rufus aurait compris le sens du mot « oublier ». Cependant, il était persuadé que son élève comprendrait le sens de la vie, l'oubli, mais il savait que cela prendrait du temps, tout cela dépendait de la volonté de son élève.

_Des années plus tard_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Rufus était parti en mission, et là il venait de rentrer chez lui épuisé. Réglisse, son raton-laveur, était venu accueillir son maître, heureux de le voir après ces nombreux mois. Le mage de la mémoire émit un léger sourire. L'animal pépia de bonheur, grimpa sur l'épaule de son maître, réclamant des câlins. C'est ce que fit Rufus, une fois qu'il ait posé ses affaires dans le salon de son appartement.

-Désolé de m'être absenté pendant si longtemps, Réglisse.

Le mage de Sabertooth se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi par Réglisse. Entrant dans la pièce, il vit une jeune femme allongée sur le lit, une jeune rousse endormie, le raton-laveur se précipita vers le lit pour réveiller la jeune femme. Sans réponse, elle dormait comme un bébé. Rufus se dirigea vers le lit, se pencha au-dessus de la jeune demoiselle endormie. Il caressa doucement la joue de Winona. Elle avait vraiment la peau douce, il ne se souvenait plus de la douceur de sa peau, et de ce léger gout de caramel qui était sur ses lèvres quand il se mit à l'embrasser. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu celle qu'il aime, et toutes ses sensations… il les avait oubliées le temps de remplir sa mission.

Alors, c'était ça, « oublier » ?

...

**Rufus lohr from Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Réglisse (le raton-laveur), le maitre de magie, Winona (qui fait un caméo) et texte © Queenie**

* * *

><p>Un vieux texte aussi, j'ai rajoutémodifiés quelques trucs. Rufus est un de mes persos préférés.

Si vous aimez pas... Pourquoi vous avez lu?


End file.
